The Truth About Hodges and Wendy
by DoctorStarlett
Summary: Post Finale story. No real spoiler to the Dr. Jekyll case. This is a WEDGES story. It just mentions visiting Nick in the Hospital no other details.
1. The Truth is out

The Truth about Hodges and Wendy

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: a post Meat Dr. Jekyll story. (not really a spoiler but it briefly mentions visiting Nick in the hospital – it is a WEDGES story of course. (I don't remember exactly how the lines went so I am kinda guessing when I write this part of the dialogue.

Hodges was relieved that Nick was ok. He was recovering from his gunshot wound in Desert Palm and was going to be fine.

_"He is going to be fine, he wants us to visit or he'll kick our ass" Hodges said with a smirk to Wendy . Henry had also joined them and overheard the good news._

_To Henry Hodges said. "Do you want to join us?"_

_Henry, knowing that he'd be a third wheel in the car with Wendy and Hodges shook his head._

_ "N-no, it's okay" Henry replied. _ He knew deep down that he and Wendy would never reschedule their date. He knew when he was beat and that the obnoxious Trace tech was in love with Wendy and nothing would stop him from pursuing that love.

Henry had seen the flirty behaviour between Hodges and Wendy after the episode where Hodges had successfully destroyed his and Wendy's date. He didn't understand how childish his co-worker could be when he had done all those things. Henry shook his head and wondered if Hodges would ever grow up.

Wendy was in the locker room talking to Hodges when Henry walked by. Shift was over so Henry was heading home. He had called Nick and said he'd visit him at home the following day which he had off.

"David, I feel guilty about what happened a month ago."

"What regarding Henry and the practical jokes?"

Wendy nodded. "Yeah. I- I feel that I need to come clean with him. It is certainly not fair to you to take the blame. The tension between you two is not good. I've seen him glaring at you and disrespecting you over the last few weeks and you just don't back down."

"Wendy, you will ruin the friendship you two have by admitting you were the one who destroyed the date so many weeks later. "

Henry gasped. Wendy and Hodges turned to see Henry standing there. He looked disappointed.

"Wendy? You did all those things – YOU reprogrammed the GCMS, YOU poked my hose and glued my face to my locker?"

Wendy averted his eyes. "I am so sorry Henry. I-I shouldn't have done that, I honestly should not have even accepted the date with you when I have feelings for another person." She said.

"So you decided to play these practical jokes on me and let Hodges take the fall?"

"I was going to come clean – but he took the blame for me. He was being so chivalrous when he did that. He didn't want it to be on my permanent record." She replied.

Henry didn't reply he just stared at them in disbelief. "You guys should be ashamed of yourselves for acting like twelve-year olds! My god my niece is that age and she would never do such a thing!"

"Henry what is going on here,? I can hear you yelling down the hall." It was Catherine

"I'm just hurt because of what Hodges and Wendy did to me a few weeks ago." He replied.

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Are you still on Hodges case regarding the practical jokes? Get over it Henry! Your face healed."

"No, it is the new-found information that they revealed. That is why I'm upset"

Hodges and Wendy were waving their hands at Henry to stop. They hadn't gone to Catherine with the truth yet. Henry wasn't backing down.

"What is this new-found information Hodges, Wendy?"

Both of them looked guilty. "I-I was the one who played those jokes on Henry. He asked me out and I accepted, but I shouldn't have so I did all those things to try to get him to cancel instead of just coming clean and telling him I was in love with someone else."

Catherine turned to Hodges. "Don't tell me – You're in love with Hodges…"

Wendy nodded. "Yes. I was hoping that Henry would cancel the date and that Hodges would ask me out… I know it's very high school."

Catherine thought back. "So when we were in the layout room talking about the case you two were working on – that talk…the double entendres about the outside sources – you were talking about you and Hodges and HENRY was the outside source. " Catherine said as she realized that that conversation had a double meaning…

Wendy and Hodges nodded.

Henry still had his hands on his hips. "Are you going to do anything about the lies and misrepresentation?"

"Hodges it will be taken off your record. Wendy you are on notice. Please in the future don't do this or anything like this or it will go on your record."

"What about Ecklie – does he have to know?" Wendy asked.

"He will have to know about your relationship." Catherine said.

Henry couldn't believe this.

"What am I chopped liver?"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Henry you are a wonderful guy. But – its been obvious for years now that I have feelings for David. You know that. It is not our fault that we are so socially awkward that it takes years to spill our guts and show how we feel."

Henry shook his head. "Well I'm sorry too Wendy. We could have been good together."

Catherine left the locker room and grabbed her purse from her office, locked it and went to PD where she met up with Detective Vartann.

Hodges and Wendy headed over to Ecklie's office to come clean about their relationship. They didn't want to get into trouble with the Unersherriff for not telling him about their relationship.

TBC


	2. Telling Ecklie

Chapter Two

Telling Ecklie

Conrad Ecklie was a tough but reasonable man. He knew there was another romantic relationship going on at the lab because of rumours and whispers going around. He had an idea of whom it was, but didn't want to confront the people. He had been targeted as unfair and mean in the past he knew he was not liked by many – especially the grave shift team. He decided to wait until the people in question came to him.

"Are you ready?" asked Wendy.

"Ready as I'll ever be…" he replied as they arrived at Ecklie's office.

Wendy knocked softly.

"Come in." called Ecklie.

Ecklie frowned slightly. _Not who I was expecting._ "What can I do for you today?"

The two lab techs exchanged glances nervously. "I – uh. We want to come clean with you Conrad. We are now in a relationship, established a few weeks back. Um. We realize one of us needs to change shifts and um as the man, I would like to be the one…" Hodges said.

Ecklie looked from Hodges to Wendy then back to Hodges again. _Is this a joke? David Hodges and Wendy Simms in a relationship._

Wendy frowned. "What? You can't believe I chose David?" she said as she read the silence as shock.

"I would have never suspected that the two of you were a couple. I thought you hated him Wendy, after that whole 'Mindy Bimms' thing." He replied.

"That was two years ago Conrad. I have forgiven him for that." Wendy said and tossed her hair back.

Ecklie was still a little shocked. He had heard that Wendy and Henry had a date and thought that they were going to come clean as a couple, but HODGES and Wendy? Never in his wildest dreams would he guess that the cute perky DNA tech would go for the obnoxious trace tech.

"Ok." Ecklie shrugged. "What shift do you want Hodges?"

"If possible can I have swing?" he asked.

Ecklie sighed. "Yeah sure. You can have swing. The trace tech on that shift is on vacation anyway so you can take over his spot."

"Oh and not even tell him?" Hodges asked.

Ecklie shrugged again. "I'll tell him when he gets back. He's gone for another two weeks." _Which is how long I believe this relationship is going to last. _He thought that last part under his breath.

Hodges and Wendy left Ecklie's office. "I don't believe he believes we will last as a couple!" Wendy said.

Hodges shook his head. "I know. He doesn't realize that this is for real."

Wendy was quiet and Hodges got nervous.

"What? Are you regretting it already." He asked in a panic.

Wendy laughed and rolled her eyes. "You don't have any confidence do you?

"Wendy I have had very little luck with women. Every time I tried with you – I stuck my foot in my mouth."

"Who kissed who David?" she said and turned to face him.

"Good point." He replied.

Wendy went back to her lab while Hodges headed to the break room. He had left his lunch in the fridge and was hungry. Wendy finished what she had to do in her lab and headed to the front door. She was meeting Hodges there and they were going to take his car and go out for supper. But she stopped as she saw two people in deep conversation at front reception. Judy was nowhere to be seen, but Wendy stayed out of view of the two people in question.

"Are you ready to tell Ecklie about us?" the male asked.

"I don't think he can take two revelations in one day." She replied.

"Two?"

"Hodges and Wendy came clean."

"What the hell does she see in that guy?"

"Now now, Hodges has mellowed out a lot over the last few years. It think it is because of Wendy. She has changed him."

"How long have they been a couple"

"A few weeks"

"And you say that Wendy changed him?

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Look, everyone knew he was in love with her but had a hard time showing it. Every time he'd try to show his feelings – it would turn out bad and insulting ." she said.

"Oh-ok…"

"He knew that in order to impress her, he had to mellow and stop being such an ass. It worked, and they're a couple."

Detective Vartann took Catherine in his arms. "Lets go to your place before your daughter gets home"

"Lindsay is at a friend's house this weekend…"

"Ohhh…. Fun times for us then…."

TBC


	3. Twists and Turns

Wendy inwardly smiled. She was happy that Catherine found someone to love. She knew that Catherine had feelings for Warrick and was very upset when he revealed he had gotten married. Catherine had confided in Wendy about that one day all those years back.

FLASHBACK………….

_Wendy I wish I had taken the bull by the horns and told him how I felt. Now he is married to that Tina chick and I have nobody. Grissom involved with someone that he is keeping from us so he's off limits but I really felt that Warrick was the one for me._

_ "Suddenly he announces he's married, that doesn't sound like Warrick."_

_ "it was shortly after the whole incident when Nick got kidnapped – you hadn't arrived here yet so you didn't know about that – apparently Warrick decided to ask Tina to marry him even though they had been dating a very short time…. His excuse was that you never know when your time would be up.. Catherine waved the incident off. I know I didn't take it well and kept avoiding the whole thing. _

_ "Warrick died never knowing how you felt is that correct?"_

_Catherine nodded. I got over Warrick I guess in away then Michael Keppler came along. He filled in for Grissom when Griss was off at that sabbatical teaching… and then Keppler gets shot and killed. Which I know he and I didn't know each other well, but we were starting something…." Catherine stopped and took a sip of her beer._

_ "And then it all came out about Grissom and SARA of all people. My god she's way too young for him" Catherine laughed hallowly. After the whole thing with Gedda and Tina and Warrick divorcing, I had hoped to start something with Warrick. Maybe just a friendship to start – no wait who am I kidding. I wanted him and was secretly glad when they broke up. Tina was cheating on him and he did not deserve that!"_

_Catherine stopped. "I don't know any more Wendy. Am I destined to be alone? After my ex-husband Eddie was murdered – I know he was a cheater as well – but underneath all that I still cared about him."_

_ "I don't know what to say Catherine, I believe you will find that special someone. Everyone has someone who is a tough catch and if it is meant to be – you will find that guy"_

_Catherine smiled at the younger woman. "Thanks Wendy. You are a great listener. I know you've been working hard to try to get Ecklie to send you out in the field, I'll put in a good word for you don't worry."_

_Wendy nodded her thanks and they toasted with their drinks and changed the subject to something else._

Wendy watched as Catherine and Vartann left CSI. What she didn't see was Hodges sneak up behind her.

"Are you spying on them Simms?" he asked jokingly.

Wendy was able to keep from squealing in fright. But she gave Hodges a playful swat. "SHHH! I was waiting for you and they were standing here and talking."

"Let's just go for supper Wendy. Where do you want to go?"

Wendy named a popular restaurant, "La Petite Escargot" , a restaurant she knew they both liked and low and behold – Catherine and Vartann were also going to.

Ecklie, meanwhile overheard the name of the restaurant that Wendy and Hodges were going to and decided that was a great place to take his blind date, Sally Malloy. All he had to do now was call up the woman he had met online and tell her to meet him at that restaurant. His reservation was made under the Alias Jack Smythe.

She put down the phone and sighed. Jack Smythe sounded like a great guy. He was the CEO of a very large company, in his mid 30's and had great taste in restaurants. She put on a pretty pantsuit and tied her hair in a bun. Riley Adams was ready to get back into the dating world and would not let her past job experience at that _horrible crime lab de_ter her from having a great night with Jack Smythe.


	4. Finding Out

Finding Out

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Ok – so this is going to be my last chapter for this story. I've got a few on the go and I think it's time to close off this one as I haven't updated it for a while and it's time to end it before it gets out of control. In this chapter there is a scene between Wendy/Hodges and Riley. I have her, in the last part of the scene acting very violent – whether or not this is out of character for her I don't know because I don't know exactly how her temper is when angry.

Wendy and David were seated at the Petite Escargot, near the front of the restaurant. Catherine and Vartann were seated nearby, the two couples acknowledged each other but said nothing.

Conrad Ecklie was escorted to his table and he mentioned to the Maitre'd that he was meeting a young lady by the name of Sally Malloy.

The woman in question arrived about five minutes later….

Wendy and David were chatting about the latest Astroquest video that they had purchased - as a surprise to each other each had decided to purchase a video of Astroquest… as it turned out they had bought the same one!

"Great minds think alike don't they?"

"They certainly do…what? Wendy what's wrong, you look stunned." Hodges said as he noticed Wendy's face turn pale.

"Riley Adams." Was all she said.

"Riley? The girl who used to work at our lab Riley?"

"Yes and she's alone."

"SHH the maitre'd is headed this way with her."

Riley said nothing as she passed Hodges and Wendy. She said nothing as she passed Catherine and Vartann,, she just shot Catherine a smug look though.

"_Mr. Smythe_. Your date Sally Malloy is here." He said.

Ecklie stood up and turned to face Riley Adams. Neither said anything at first, but sat down quickly.

"Very nice lie" she hissed agrily at him. "30's – CEO of a big corporation, you freaking liar"

"Hey what about you? CSI 3 Supervisor of some obscure crime lab outside Las Vegas?"

"Ahem… do you wish to order?" the waiter asked.

They both ordered a glass of wine and a small meal.

"What the hell are we going to do? Catherine & Vartann are sitting over there and Hodges and Wendy are nearby as well?" Ecklie asked.

"What the hell do I care? I'm eating and getting outta here. You're the man you're paying anyway and you're the one who has to face them tomorrow not me. I don't even work at CSI anymore!"

"Your lie was just as bad as I did Riley. I mean I should have known. _Sally Malloy?_ Are you that big into _Astroquest_? " Ecklie asked with a snort.

Their meals came and she shrugged. "No I am not into Astroquest – I just liked her name."

The other two couples finished their meals and separately decided not to _tease_ Conrad about it the next day. Hodges and Wendy had desert and coffee while Catherine and Vartann skipped the food desert and went straight back to his place for real desert.

Ecklie and Riley's bill came and he slapped down some cash and walked away. He wasn't going to be saddled with the entire bill. He left enough to cover his meal and part of the tip. She was responsible for the rest.

"Hey you didn't leave enough to cover the bill." She said.

"This date was a sham Riley – you pay your own way and half the tip. That's the way it Is done in this day and age. Good bye and good luck."

"I didn't bring any cash with me!" she exclaimed and started to stamp her feet.

"Get a grip on yourself. Just relax and pay the rest by credit card!" the waiter told her with a roll of his eye thinking what a jaded _princess_ this woman was.

Hodges and Wendy had been finishing up their meal when they had witnessed this scene. "Do you want to go over and help her?" Wendy suggested.

"Wendy, why should we help _her?_ She left our lab in a lurch when she up and quit. Let her suffer – she wasn't very nice to me so let's just go now."

Wendy took one last look at Riley, who looked very pathetic with the tears streaming down her face and her eye makeup running. Riley looked at Wendy and made eye contact that said "_Please help me_" She at first wanted to help, but then remembered one day before she had left, Riley was extremely rude and blunt to her for no apparent reason.

FLASHBACK….

_Wendy where the hell is my DNA sample I put on your table two hours ago?_

_Excuse me Riley, I work the Grave shift as you know, and I only got in an hour ago so I haven't had any time to process it yet. You worked the overtime and then proceeded to put the samples on my desk BEFORE _ _I even arrived for my shift. Be patient!_

_Riley glared at her and walked up to her so they were almost nose to nose. "Lab Rat – you have a job to do then do it. I EXPECT my results in no more than a ½ hour or else._

_ Riley you have no right to order me around. I process my results in the order they are on my table. Right now, Greg's DNA stuff is first and foremost on my mind because he actually came to me and asked me POLITELY to process his stuff. You on the other hand barge in here and become rude and demanding. _

_ My god you're unbelievably obnoxious – are you hanging out with that insufferable low-life trace tech again. I know you have the hots for him Wendy. Hang around him for too long and his attitude rubs off on you._

_At this point, Hodges had heard Riley's rant. (easy to hear as he was across the hall from Wendy) _

_ "Riley that was uncalled for, apologise to her right this minute."_

_ "No way. She was the one being rude."_

_ "Riley, I heard you screaming at her from across the hall. You were belligerent and quite unprofessional with your demands." Hodges said._

_Riley did what she did best mouth off and then told Hodges to mind his own business and then slugged him in the face. (Why she did that no one knows) Hodges went down hard and landed on his butt, holding his eye. Riley had close-fisted him in the eye._

_No one said a word. Wendy just helped him to his feet and they went off to get Catherine…._

_This was about 4mths before Riley quit. Catherine suspended Riley for punching Hodges, who had a horrible black eye and was off for two weeks because of it. Charges were pressed and settled out of court – Riley had to pay for all of Hodges' medical bills. _

PRESENT…

Wendy gave Riley a huge smile as she put her arms around David Hodges and then flipped her the finger. (Wendy knew that was totally out of character for her to do that, but she knew she wanted to get the last laugh on her former co-worker)


End file.
